Chuck vs Who's on First
by BillAtWork
Summary: Chuck and Sarah have a lunch time conversation that changes their relationship forever. Timeline is some time in the near future. Pure fluff.


_The idea for this came to me as I was writing the one shot for the angst contest. I wanted to write this for my friends Natty and Kayla. So unless you're insulin dependant, there should be absolutely no objectionable content. If you are insulin dependant, I'm sorry to hear that. I would take some before reading this. I still don't own Chuck._

_Chuck vs. Who's on First_

- - - -

"Don't worry, Chuck," Sarah said soothingly. "That's not going to happen. You've proven yourself too valuable."

Chuck and Sarah were eating lunch in the courtyard. They were both growing tired of wieners but the price was right.

"No, Sarah," Chuck asked impatiently with a smile. "You're misunderstanding what I'm asking. I'm not asking for your professional opinion on how likely it is. I'm asking you, if you got the order to kill me, would you do it?"

"I don't follow." Sarah said hesitantly.

"Ok," said Chuck. "If your phone rang today and Graham ordered you to kill that guy across the street, you'd do it without question, right?"

"I guess." said Sarah slowly.

"What about me," Chuck asked. "If you got that same phone call today and they ordered you to kill me, could you do it?"

"I really don't know what you want me to say." said Sarah softly while looking down at the table.

"Sarah, it's ok." Chuck said with a laugh. "I know that you follow orders. That's a huge part of who you are. I just want to know where I stand. At one point, I'm pretty sure you would do it. But now that I'm your new boyfriend, I'd like to know. Don't worry. I won't feel bad no matter what you answer. Just please tell me the truth."

"You want to know where you stand in my priorities." said Sarah with a smile.

"Exactly," said Chuck with relief. "Thank you."

"That's a tough one," said Sarah softly. "I've been trained to follow orders without questioning them. I think that you know how much that my sense of duty means to me. Can we start with an easier one?"

"If you want." said Chuck. "Ok. If you had to choose between having your old life back with Bryce and now with me, which would it be?"

"That's easy." Sarah said quickly. "I've already made that choice. Don't you know that?"

"Hey," Chuck said with a short laugh. "You wanted an easy one."

"Ok," said Sarah with a grin. "Now it's your turn. I'm not the only one who's going to be tested here. What if you had to choose between me and video games?"

"That's really easy," Chuck said. "I would choose you over video games. Not much question there. Here's a little harder one. Let's say that the CIA called and offered you your dream assignment in Rome or you could stay here with me. What would you choose?"

"That is a harder one," said Sarah with a distinct twinkle in her eye. "You know how much I love Rome. But I would still stay with you. This has turned into my dream assignment."

"Thanks."

"I'd probably try and get them to send you to Rome with me." Sarah said with a laugh. "But if they wouldn't, I'd stay. What if I made you choose between your career goals and me? You have this dream of becoming a big software developer. That's really important to you."

"It is important to me," Chuck said. "And I would probably try and negotiate with you somehow. I would cry and whine. But in the end, if I had to choose, I'd choose you."

"That's sweet," said Sarah. "What about Morgan? What if you had to decide between not seeing him again and me?"

"That would be really hard," said Chuck softly. "Morgan is my best friend. I love him. I guess it depends on why. If you just didn't like him, I would try and make some arraignment where I could see him every once in a while when you weren't around. If we had to move that would be different. I guess the bottom line is that I would choose you. Please don't tell him that."

"Wow," said Sarah in amazement. "That's impressive. Don't worry, I won't tell him."

"Ok," said Chuck. "Here is a harder one. Let's say that you received an order that you knew would be bad for me. But no one would really know if you obeyed or not. What would you choose?"

"Easy," said Sarah quickly. "It's already happened. I was ordered not to follow you when Longshore was taking you in. I almost pulled my weapon out to threaten him if he wasn't going to let us speak on the rooftop."

"You pulled out your gun?" Chuck asked in a surprised tone. "What were you going to do? Shoot him?"

"I have no idea," Sarah said with a laugh. "I don't think I would have shot him. That would have been really hard to explain in the mission debriefing. I was just desperate to talk to you. Thank God he backed down."

"I'm glad you didn't have to shoot him," Chuck said. "I kind of liked him."

"Ok," said Sarah. "Here is a really hard one. What if you had to decide between going off with me and never seeing Ellie again?"

"Never?" Chuck said sadly.

"Never," said Sarah softly. "Let's say we had to run and to make it together, we had to just disappear."

"That might actually happen someday," whispered Chuck. "Right?"

"Don't worry," Sarah said with a smile. "I didn't mean to scare you. Naturally, anything's possible. But I don't see that happening. But what would you choose?"

"Man," Chuck said as he let out a huge breath. "That's a scary thought. I love Ellie so much. I mean she's been my sister and my mom. She got me through the Stanford thing and over Jill. I can't imagine her hurt knowing that she would never see me again. That would be the hardest thing I would ever have to do. But I would choose you."

"Really?" Sarah asked skeptically. "Come on, Chuck. You're trying to tell me that you would choose me over your sister?"

"I'm not going to lie to you," Chuck said softly. "That would be very hard for me. I would be messed up for quite a while. But you're my life. There's nothing ahead of you on my list. I love you. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Thanks," said Sarah with tears forming in her eyes. "You know that I couldn't shoot you."

"I know."

"But if I didn't," Sarah said softly. "You know that someone else would come right after me? We'd have to run. Are you ready to do that?"

"If that's the only way. Are you?"

"Yes," whispered Sarah. "If that's the only way. I don't want to worry you because it's not going to happen. But I've already made some plans. I wasn't going to tell you but since you asked. You deserve to know."

"I'm glad," said Chuck. "I'm relieved that you're thinking ahead on those kinds of things. You're the pro here. I'm depending on you, you know?"

Sarah simply smiled.

"Ok," said Chuck. "Here's the money ball. I know it's not fair because we're fairly new. But what would you do if they called today and reassigned you?"

"Don't worry," said Sarah softly. "They aren't going to do that. They need us. We make a brilliant team. They would never break us up as long as we're producing these kinds of results. You've been absolutely brilliant."

"Thanks," said Chuck with a huge smile. "I was just asking. You know? You don't have to answer."

"It's ok, Chuck," said Sarah as she matched Chuck's huge grin. "You deserve to hear it. If you would have asked me that question yesterday, I wouldn't have answered. But I just figured it out. I'm not going anywhere. You're at the very top of my list. I love you too."

"Really?" Chuck questioned as he reached across the table and grabbed Sarah's hands.

"Really." was Sarah's single word reply.

"Man," Chuck said with a sigh. "This has been quite a lunch, huh?"

"If you think lunch has been good, wait until dinner."

"Why?" Chuck asked. "What's up with dinner?"

"I'm cooking you dinner tonight at my place." Sarah said with a short laugh.

"Sounds good," said Chuck with a confused look on his face. "What are we having?"

"Does it matter?" Sarah whispered as she arched her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh." said Chuck with a huge grin as he finally understood.

"It doesn't matter at all."


End file.
